UAS3E12 Inspector 13
Plot At night, a being breaks into Kevin's garage. He scans a Techadon robot stored in the garage. Kevin arrives and tells him to step away from the robot. He detects Omnitrix energy on Kevin. Kevin attacks the being, but he builds a stun gun and defeats Kevin. He then leaves, tracking the Omnitrix. That morning, Gwen finds Kevin, unconscious. He thinks that the mysterious being is still there. Kevin tells Gwen that he was attacked by a Techadon weaponmaster. Gwen is confused. Kevin explains that the weaponmasters build the robots, and that they never leave their home planet. He realizes that the weaponmaster is after Ben. Ben is playing tennis with Julie and losing. Frustrated, Ben turns into Echo Echo and makes two clones to play. Julie and Echo Echo play. Echo Echo is better than Ben. Suddenly, an enormous ship lands on the court and the weaponmaster comes out, having detected the Ultimatrix. Echo Echo turns into Ben. Ben tries to tell him that the Omnitrix is destroyed, but he doesn't listen and scans it. He wants close examination and grabs Ben. Ben turns into Terraspin. Julie attacks the weaponmaster. The weaponmaster attacks Terraspin as Julie flees. Terraspin blows away the attacks, but turns into Ben. The weaponmaster ties Ben up and drags him onto his ship. Kevin and Gwen arrive. Inside, Ben is strapped to a table. The weaponmaster tries to cut off the Ultimatrix, but Ben convinces him not to. The weaponmaster says that his name is Inspector 13. Ben is surprised to hear that he is a weaponmaster. Inspector 13 begins hacking the Ultimatrix. Ben doesn't think that he will, but he easily succeeds and engages Master Control. The Ultimatrix flashes. Inspector 13 is about to attack it when Gwen breaks in with Kevin. They attack Inspector 13. He runs to his control panel and activates defenses that attack Kevin. Gwen tells him to get Ben while she handles Inspector 13. Kevin tries to break Ben out, but fails. He says that they need to disrupt the energy field. Gwen frees Ben, but Inspector 13 stuns the team. Ben tries to transform, but the Ultimatrix flashes and he is still Ben. He realizes that it has turned Gwen into Diamondhead and Kevin into Jetray. The ship detects an Aerophibian and Petrosapien and opens the floor, dropping Diamondhead and Jetray out, before closing. Inspector 13 attacks Ben, but Ben hides. Diamondhead tries to cast a spell to soften their fall, but she only traps herself and Jetray in a mana crystal that falls to Earth and disappears as Julie watches. Julie is shocked that Gwen and Kevin are transformed. Inspector 13 searches for Ben, hoping to use the Ultimatrix as a weapon. The damaged ship docks at the Techadon factory and begins searching for materials for repairs. Ben leaps from his hiding spot and runs into the factory. Inspector 13 chases. Ben grabs a Techadon hand and shoots Inspector 13. He hides and fiddles with the Ultimatrix. Diamondhead calls him and he turns her and Jetray into Gwen and Kevin. Gwen tells Ben not to transform. Kevin uses the Ultimatrix to track him and finds that he's on Earth. Gwen realizes that he is in the Techadon factory. Gwen, Kevin, and Julie drive there. Inspector 13 demands the Ultimatrix and attacks Ben. He turns Gwen and Kevin into Clockwork and Wildmutt. Wildmutt can't drive, and the car quickly crashes. They are at the factory, however. Ben turns Clockwork and Wildmutt into Humungousaur and Way Big. They want to break into the factory, but Ben turns them into Upchuck and Nanomech. Nanomech tries to convince Upchuck to eat her way into the factory. She tries and fails, and is too disgusted to want to try again. While the factory repairs the damage Upchuck made, Nanomech slips in. Ben and Inspector 13 fight. Ben is grabbed by wires and brought to Inspector 13. Inspector 13 prepares tools to remove the Ultimatrix. Nanomech arrives and shoots Inspector 13. Upchuck frees Ben by eating the wires, still disgusted by her power. Inspector 13 smacks Nanomech, crushing him. He orders the Techadons to activate and destroy all of the intruders. They surround Upchuck and Ben. Upchuck urges Ben to change her into something useful. He is hesitant, but eventually changes her into Rath. Rath destroys a Techadon and attacks the crowd. AmpFibian saves Ben from Techadons and asks Ben to fix the Ultimatrix. Ben realizes that he has Master Control and tells the Ultimatrix to reboot. They have their powers back. Inspector 13 shackles Gwen and Kevin. Four Arms attacks and defeats him. Later, Inspector 13 leaves with the Techadon factory. Kevin erased his records and says that he won't admit to the incident. Gwen asks Ben if he ever checked to see if he got their powers, and he is disappointed that he didn't. Impact *Ben transforms into Echo Echo and Terraspin for the final time in Ultimate Alien Characters Characters *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Ben Tennyson *Julie Yamamoto Villains *Inspector 13 *Techadon Robots Aliens *Echo Echo *Terraspin *Diamondhead (Gwen) *Jetray (Kevin) *Clockwork (Gwen) *Wildmutt (Kevin) *Humungousaur (Gwen) *Way Big (Kevin) *Upchuck (Gwen) *Nanomech (Kevin) *Rath (Gwen) *AmpFibian (Kevin) *Four Arms Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes